


Teddy Bear

by wongsdong69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Choking, Knives, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Jaemin is perfect for Renjun.Perfect until Jaemin snaps and their relationship falls apart.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin was everything Renjun could want in a boyfriend. He was sweet but soft spoken, and he made Renjun feel like he was the only boy in the world. 

His gentle touches and romantic gestures always filled Renjun's heart, making him feel light headed, butterflies pouring throughout his body. It was almost as if he was made for Renjun, a silly thought that the older man couldn't help thinking to himself from time to time. 

Their meeting wasn't ideal, Renjun found Jaemin outside of a convenience store, drowning in his own tears. He had just got out of a relationship and he had nowhere to go, so Renjun took him home on a whim.

Renjun didn't want to be some boy that Jaemin dated just to feel better about his ex, but oddly, it didn't feel that way. Jaemin was just as tentative to get into a relationship as Renjun was, but they couldn't deny the feelings they had for each other. 

Renjun shifted in bed, turning to face his boyfriend and admire his features as he slept. Tentatively, he reached forward, running two fingers down Jaemin's jaw to his chin. Jaemin pressed his face against Renjun's hand, inhaling deeply before his eyes fluttered open.

They stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the quiet exchange of affection. The moment was broken by Jaemin grabbing Renjun's waist and pulling him closer to himself to breathe in his smell as he nuzzled into the older's neck.

Renjun rested a hand on Jaemin's head, lazily tangling his fingers through the messy hair. Jaemin licked a stripe up Renjun's neck, before planting a kiss there, earning a whine from him.

"Ugh, you're so weird." 

Jaemin snickered before pulling away to roll out of bed. Renjun frowned as he watched Jaemin circle the bed and stop next to him, and he reached out to grab at Jaemin. 

"I'm not done with you yet… C'mere." 

Jaemin laughed airily and climbed on top of Renjun, straddling him and leaning down to give him a lingering kiss. Renjun squeezed his thighs, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

Jaemin hummed in amusement, tilting his head. 

"What?"

Renjun pulled him down by his shirt collar for another kiss, sliding his tongue past Jaemin's lips. Jaemin moaned quietly giving into Renjun and sucking on his tongue. 

Renjun pulled back, dropping his head onto his pillow, and quietly panting. Jaemin grinned at him. 

"Is that all you wanted?" 

Renjun smiled. "That's all. For now." 

Jaemin laughed and pulled him out of bed. "I'm hungry. Gonna make some breakfast, you just get washed up." 

Renjun hummed and took his shirt off as he heard Jaemin's steps fade on the creaky wood floors. 

He made his way into the bathroom, ruffling his hair in the mirror until it looked presentable. As he brushed his teeth, he noticed a small paring knife on the counter. 

He didn't remember putting it there and Jaemin had no reason to bring it into there. Weird. 

After rinsing his mouth and washing his face, he plucked the object off the counter, bringing it to the kitchen.

"Hey, did you put this in the bathroom?"

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head in confusion. "No? What was that doing in there?" 

Renjun shrugs. "No clue, I didn't put it in there. Have you been sleepwalking again?"

Jaemin flips a pancake. "I'm not sure. Maybe." Renjun creeps up behind him to wrap his arms around Jaemin, cheek pressed to his back. 

"Just don't go stabbing me in my sleep, okay?" 

Jaemin tilted his head back in laughter, lightly shaking his head. "I would never stab you, even if I am unconscious." 

Renjun chuckled, giving Jaemin's middle a squeeze before going to set the table. 

"It's such a lovely day. I love the sunny weather." He spoke quietly and Jaemin hummed in agreement. 

By the time night had fallen, it was pouring and thundering outside. 

"So much for nice weather." Renjun grumbled. The power went out. 

Jaemin cackled as Renjun cursed. "What the hell?" He turned to Jaemin, "Help me get candles?" Jaemin nodded and they walked to the kitchen together. 

Renjun opened the junk drawer, searching for the lighter he had. He dug around, before turning to Jaemin, "Did you take the lighter out of here?" 

Jaemin huffed. "Nope. How hard did you look?"

Renjun sighed and looked through the drawer again. "The fuck, it's really not in here!" 

Jaemin rubbed his lower back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay. You probably just misplaced it. Do you have any matches?" 

Renjun shook his head. Jaemin smiled at him, the dark casting shadows on his face and making Renjun feel uneasy. 

"Let's just go to bed, it's late anyways." 

Renjun nodded, gripping onto Jaemin's hand as they walked to their bedroom. Renjun slipped into bed, pulling the covers to his chin. 

He waited for Jaemin to settle in before snuggling against him and pressing kisses to his neck. 

"Goodnight, baby." 

Jaemin kissed him. "Goodnight, my love." 

Renjun woke up to a crack of lightning, followed by a loud roar of thunder. He sat up and tried the lamp next to him. The power was still out. 

He sighed, glancing around the dark room. warily before he heard it. Next to him, Jaemin was mumbling something under his breath, although he was asleep still. 

Renjun laid down to better hear what he was saying. 

"Renjun… fuck, Renjun." Renjun bit his lip. Maybe he was having a wet dream. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep again. 

"Stop it. Stop screaming." Renjun furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Don't try.. running. I'll fucking kill you… I'm not playing." 

Renjun opened his eyes and reached out to Jaemin's face, pressing his thumb gently into his cheekbone. 

Jaemin's eyes snapped open, and Renjun gasped in shock. 

Jaemin rubbed his face tiredly and Renjun's chest heaved. "Holy shit, that scared me so bad."

"I'm sorry, baby." Jaemin rasped. 

"What kind of dream were you having? You were saying creepy things." 

Jaemin's hand snaked across Renjun's body to pull him close. "Bad dream. I'm sorry." 

Renjun shook his head. "It's okay, no need to apologize." 

Jaemin smiled softly. "Well I think I'm wide awake now." 

Renjun cupped his cheek. "Me too." 

Their lips met and Jaemin kissed him hungrily. 

Jaemin moved to straddle Renjun, biting at his lips and grinding his hips against Renjun. 

Renjun moaned airily and Jaemin began unbuttoning his sleep shirt. He ran his hands down Renjun’s bare chest, nails grazing his skin. Renjun huffed and lifted his hips, desperately pulling down his pants and briefs.

Jaemin hummed pleasantly at the sight of his leaking cock, and he nipped at Renjun’s neck while his hand glided down to rub it teasingly slow. "You're so damn needy, huh?" 

Renjun huffed, pushing Jaemin's hands away. "I'm not." 

Jaemin pouted, "I'm just teasing, shh." He connected their lips again and Renjun sighed against them. 

Renjun weakly thrusted his dick against Jaemin's stomach, groaning at the friction. Jaemin sat back, pulling the waistband of his pants down, just far enough to let his cock out of its confines. 

Renjun blushed as he stared, and Jaemin smirked at him. "You like it? I'm flattered." 

Renjun leaned in to kiss him and shut him up, and Jaemin slipped his tongue into his mouth. He grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, sliding his hand over them with a firm grip. 

Renjun threw his head back as Jaemin squeezed them tightly. "Ah, fuck." Leaning back on his arms, Renjun thrusted into Jaemin's hand, panting loudly. 

Renjun felt fingers playing at his rim and he looked at Jaemin in shock. "I- I'll get lube?" Jaemin nodded and let go of Renjun to let him get to the nightstand.

Renjun tossed the bottle to Jaemin. He caught it, and hurriedly pushed his fingers into Renjun, making him gasp in surprise. 

He curled his fingers against Renjun's prostate, and Renjun melted into the mattress with a long moan and he lifted his hips towards Jaemin.

"Fuck me, please Jaem." 

Jaemin cooed at him before pushing his cock into Renjun, making him cry out at the stretch. He set a fast pace, making Renjun's eyes roll back and his mouth fall open.

Jaemin gripped Renjun's hips, and the sound of their skin slapping resonated off the bedroom walls. 

Renjun reached out to hold Jaemin's shoulders for support. "Ah, I'm close. Fuck." 

Jaemin's face changed into a smug grin, and he picked up the pace, making Renjun scream in pleasure. He slowly ran his hands up to wrap around Renjun's neck and Renjun stared at him in confusion. 

Suddenly, Jaemin pressed his thumbs into Renjun's throat, and Renjun sputtered whilst Jaemin rammed into him.

Renjun felt himself running out of oxygen and he began to panic. "Jae-" Gasp. "Stop!" Another gasp. 

Jaemin acted as if nothing was wrong, continuing to thrust into him as he struggled to breathe. Jaemin's grip on Renjun's throat tightened, and he came. 

Renjun felt a rush of adrenaline as his air flow cut off, and he thrashed under Jaemin, scratching, kicking, hitting, anything to loosen his grip. 

Jaemin finally let go, and Renjun gasped loudly, throwing himself off the bed. Staggering to his feet, he took deep, shaky breaths, and he moved to the wall furthest from Jaemin. 

Jaemin turned to him with a pout. "Didn't like it?" 

Renjun began crying, and his body shook from the stress he had endured. Suddenly, he screamed at his boyfriend. "What the fuck Jaemin? What were you trying to do? Fucking kill me?" 

Jaemin got off the bed to comfort him, but Renjun held his hand out in front of him. "Stay the hell away from me! Don't fucking come near me right now, oh my god." 

He sobbed into his hand and Jaemin cautiously backed up. Renjun walked past him to grab his clothes and pillow. "I'm sleeping on the couch." 

"Renjun, I'm sorry, I don't know-" 

"No, stop." Renjun's voice and body were still shaking as he left the room. 

He tossed and turned on the couch struggling to get comfortable. He ghosted his fingers over his throat and sniffled quietly. What came over Jaemin? Why on earth would he even try choking him without his consent? 

He closed his eyes, letting a deep breath out through his nose, dreading confronting his boyfriend tomorrow. Eventually, he let sleep take over his body.

When he woke up the next day, the house was silent. He figured Jaemin was sleeping still, but when he went to the bedroom to get dressed, Jaemin wasn’t there. He shrugged it off, figuring he was out getting coffee. 

When he opened his drawer, he found a crumpled piece of paper. Curiously, he opened it to find a picture of himself, with red crosses over his eyes, and red marker all over the paper in a mess of squiggles. He set it on top of the dresser, and grabbed a shirt out, but once he opened his shirt drawer, he jumped back. 

There, on top of his shirts, was a bloodied pair of scissors.

“Renjun.”

Renjun shrieked and threw his pants in the direction of the voice. 

“Oh my god, Renjun, are you okay?”

Jaemin dropped the bouquet of flowers he was holding to wrap Renjun in a hug. Renjun wiggled out of his arms, breathing heavily. “Jaemin. We need to talk. Now.”

Jaemin frowned, but nodded solemnly. “Okay, let’s talk.”

“Okay, first of all, what the fuck is that?” He pointed a finger at the open dresser drawer, and Jaemin hesitantly looked into it. “I- I have no idea.” 

Renjun glared at Jaemin. “You have no idea? Cut the bullshit, Jaemin! How the fuck else would that get there?”

Jaemin waved his hands in front of himself. "I don't know! I didn't do it, I swear!" 

Renjun crossed his arms. "So the missing lighters weren't you? The paring knife in the bathroom? The scissors? How do you expect me to believe that?" 

Jaemin sighed, shaking his head. "I love you, I wouldn't do any of that, I swear to God, Renjun. 

Renjun fumed, "You- you were talking about killing me in your sleep, you fucking tried strangling me to death last night. I don't feel safe with you." 

Tears welled up in Jaemin's eyes and Renjun felt a pang in his heart. How did Jaemin change so fast? He was now scared to even be in the same room as the man he fell in love with. 

Jaemin sniffled, rubbing his tears away. "Well, what do you want me to do?" 

"Please leave. I think we need a break." 

Jaemin's lips quivered and he let out a quiet sob before covering his mouth. Renjun had to look at his feet, pushing away the guilt eating his insides. 

He straightened his posture and headed for the closet. "Here I'll get you some bags." Jaemin waved him off. "It's okay, I don't need them." 

Renjun gave him a weird look, but left the room anyways, going to sit at the kitchen table. 

He heard Jaemin shuffling into the entryway and he got up to see him out. Jaemin's eyes were red and puffy, and he turned to Renjun. 

"Can I kiss you? Just one more time before I leave.." 

Renjun gave in, leaning up to kiss Jaemin. Jaemin sighed into the kiss, cupping Renjun's face in his hands. 

They parted, but neither of them moved away. Jaemin whispered, "I love you. I'm so, so sorry." 

A stray tear ran down Jaemin's cheek and Renjun wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you too. Just come back when you get this all figured out, okay?"

Jaemin nodded, and Renjun pecked his lips again before fully pulling away. "Take care of yourself." 

Jaemin nodded and hesitated before walking to the door, and Renjun followed him, watching as he walked away from the house. 

Closing the door, Renjun felt bad. He felt bad for getting angry, for making Jaemin leave, but a part of him told himself it was the right thing to do. 

He sighed and locked the door. 

That night, he had a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning in bed. He longed for the warmth and comfort of Jaemin's body next to him, and he grumbled in frustration. 

He decided to get up to make a cup of tea to relax himself. He quietly padded downstairs and gasped at the sight of the front door hanging wide open.

He ran to it, silently shutting and locking it. He crept back to the kitchen as quiet as possible, and he opened a drawer to pull out a large knife. 

He stayed still, listening for any movement in the house, but all he could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat. 

He tiptoed to the hallway closet, shutting himself in and hiding behind the coats. He sat poised with the knife, ready to attack should anyone try to harm him. 

The house stayed silent, and eventually he fell asleep.

When he woke up, his body was sore all over. He remembered last night's occurrences, and he texted his friend to come over and check the house with him. Just to feel safer. 

In about 20 minutes, Yukhei knocked on his front door. Renjun answered, knife still in hand, "Thank god you're here. Come in." 

Yukhei stepped inside and gave Renjun a comforting smile. "Hey, you seem really freaked out but uh, I'm sure it was just the wind." 

Renjun frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I locked the door. That's impossible."

Yukhei shook his head. "That's weird. Should we call the police?" 

"I haven't heard anyone in the house. Let's just check around, first." 

Yukhei walked down the hallway, stopping in each room and looking around inside. "Where's Jaemin?" 

Renjun sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Uh, we're taking a break." 

Yukhei turned to him, a shocked look on his face. "What? What happened?" 

"He's, I don't know what's happening to him, but I'm scared." 

Yukhei placed his hands on his hips, giving him a pointed look. "Renjun, if its serious, you need to tell me what happened." 

Renjun looked down to his feet, kicking around awkwardly. "Can we go on a walk? I don't want to be in here right now." 

Yukhei nodded, leading Renjun out of the house with a hand on his lower back. Renjun locked the front door and they began walking down the sidewalk. 

"It all happened quickly but it started small. First I was finding things in weird places, like, a knife in the bathroom, my lighters and matches missing." 

Yukhei hummed. 

"Then I woke up to him talking in his sleep, he sounded distressed. It sounded like he was having a bad dream, he kept saying my name. He said he was going to kill me, Xuxi."

Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows. "What? It was just a dream, though." 

Renjun stopped walking. "But, I woke him up. And we- we had sex. And he started choking me, I couldn't breathe. I thought he was actually going to kill me." He began to tear up, and Yukhei pulled him into a hug. 

"Oh, Jun. I'm so sorry." 

Renjun cried into his friend's hoodie, fists balled up in the fabric. Yukhei held him close, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you want me to beat him up?" 

Renjun laughed lightly, shaking his head. "No. Thank you though. Let's go home." 

They walked back together and Renjun tried the door handle, just in case. It was still locked. 

He opened the door, and gasped loudly, throwing a hand over his mouth in shock. On the living room wall, in blood red paint, the word 'WHORE' was messily scrawled. 

Renjun walked to the wall, and Yukhei followed closely behind. Renjun pressed his hand to it, "It's still wet." 

Yukhei grabbed Renjun's arm, dragging him out of the house. "Someone could be in there, I'm calling the police." 

Renjun smelled the liquid on hand and shuddered, pulling it away from his face, "Oh my god, it's blood." 

Yukhei frowned, pulling out his phone. "Let's get out of here." Renjun followed him down the street, speed walking to a nearby cafe. 

He pushed Renjun towards the bathroom as he explained the situation to the police on the phone. 

When Renjun finished scrubbing his hands, he met Yukhei who held two cups. He handed one to Renjun and led them back outside. 

"They're on their way. I think we should be there so you can talk to them." 

Renjun nodded and bit his lip anxiously. Yukhei looked at him, a grave expression on his face. "Do you think Jaemin did this?" 

Renjun felt his chest tighten. Maybe breaking up with him was the final straw, pushing Jaemin into madness. 

"I don't… He loves me, Yukhei." He denied it. Yukhei eyed him warily. 

"Love can make you do awful things." 

They arrived at the house and the officers were already there waiting. 

A short officer approached the two. "Mr. Wong Yukhei?" She asked, hand extended and Yukhei shook it. 

"Yes, this is Huang Renjun, owner of the house." The officer nodded, jotting down notes on her notepad. 

"So you think someone broke in?" 

Renjun nodded, hands clasped in front of himself. "Yeah. Last night, I went downstairs for a drink and the front door was wide open. I locked it, though." 

The woman nodded, taking more notes. "That it?'

Yukhei shook his head. "Today, we went on a walk and when we came back, on the wall… You should just look at it." 

He led the way to the front door and the Police officer and Renjun followed behind. He opened the door and stood aside to let the woman in. 

She immediately saw the wall and walked towards it to examine. 

"Is there anyone else living here? It's an awfully big house for just two people." 

Renjun chewed on his lip nervously. “It’s just me, my boyfriend used to live with me but we kind of… We’re taking a break.”

The woman turned to Yukhei, a questioning look on her face. “Is he your boyfriend?” 

Yukhei laughed breathily, “No, I’m his friend.” 

Renjun elbowed him playfully. “My boyfriend’s name is Na Jaemin. I kicked him out last night.”

The officer led them out of the house and asked a few questions about Jaemin while several other officers looked through the house. 

“You should be okay, considering he doesn’t have a house key. If you’re still feeling unsafe, you should stay with a friend or at a hotel.” Renjun nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you.” Yukhei smiled at the woman, and she smiled back. “Sure. If anything happens, don’t be afraid to call.”

As they watched the cop cars pull away, Yukhei spoke softly. “What’s the verdict?” 

Renjun shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh. “Would you mind staying with me? Just tonight. Only if you want.”

Yukhei rubbed his back comfortingly. “Of course, if it’ll make you feel better.”

They spent the rest of the night watching movies in the living room and eating pizza. They fell asleep to Spiderman playing softly in the background. Suddenly the temperature of the house dropped, waking Renjun up.

He slowly blinked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Xuxi?” He blindly reached over to shake him awake, getting no response. He squinted at him, eyes shooting wide open at the state of his friend. 

Yukhei was cold. His skin was pale and his throat had been slashed open, neck bending back at an unnatural angle revealing his vertebrae. 

Renjun screamed, backing away from Yukhei. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he bent over the side of the couch to vomit. He got up and wiped his mouth, running to the kitchen. He screamed until his lungs burned, sobbing and shaking as he opened the kitchen drawers to find a knife.

“Renjun, shh. You’ll wake Xuxi up.” A soft voice came from the doorway.

Renjun turned to face Jaemin. He looked down to Jaemin’s hands both caked in blood. 

“Get the fuck away from me, Jaemin!” 

Jaemin stepped closer, pouting in a cute manner. “I’m sorry, I just missed you so much.” 

Renjun took a steak knife from the drawer and chucked it at Jaemin. It landed in his arm and he yelled in pain. Renjun took the chance to grab another knife, pushing past Jaemin to run upstairs. 

He locked himself in his room, overturning furniture in front of the door. He sobbed and panted as he ran to the bathroom, hiding behind the door. He heard Jaemin slamming on the door to get in and he screamed, “Go away!”

Soon there was silence, and then the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. Renjun pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing.

“Renjun.” Jaemin croaked out, sniffling as he looked around the room for him. “Renjun, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing… There’s something wrong with me… Please.” He choked out a sob and Renjun squeezed his eyes closed.

Jaemin’s footsteps got closer and he stepped into the bathroom. Once he got past the door, Renjun lunged at him to plunge the knife into him, but Jaemin knocked it out of his hand as they plummeted to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground and Renjun punched him over and over as Jaemin sobbed in agony. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Renjun screamed in his face as Jaemin thrashed under him. 

Jaemin threw Renjun off of himself and Renjun screamed and kicked at him as he was pinned down, Jaemin's hands beginning to constrict around his throat. 

Renjun gasped, clawing at Jaemin's arms to no avail. His eyes darted around looking for anything to help him and his eyes stopped on the knife. 

He closed his eyes and slumped backwards, putting on a show for Jaemin. Jaemin let go of him and covered his own mouth to muffle his sobs as he stood up to look at Renjun's body. 

Renjun felt his lungs burning as he held his breath, and before Jaemin could react, he grabbed the knife and sprung up to launch himself at him. 

Renjun plunged the knife into Jaemin's stomach again and again, until they tumbled to the floor. Jaemin looked up at him, foggy eyes brimming with more tears. His hands gripped weakly at Renjun's wrists, and Renjun stilled, staring back at him. 

"I'm sorry." Jaemin gurgled. Renjun saw the blood pooling at the corners of Jaemin's mouth and he felt himself begin to cry. 

"I love you… Renjun." He finished. He stared at Renjun, and Renjun could see the life leaving his body. Renjun sobbed. He looked down at himself and feeling overwhelmed by the amount of blood covering himself, began to scream. 

He pushed himself across the room from Jaemin's body, letting out a mixture of screams and sobs as he heard the police sirens come closer and closer.


	2. Alternative Ending

“Renjun.” Jaemin croaked out, sniffling as he looked around the room for him. “Renjun, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing… There’s something wrong with me… Please.” He choked out a sob and Renjun squeezed his eyes closed.

Jaemin’s footsteps got closer and he stepped into the bathroom. Once he got past the door, Renjun lunged at him to plunge the knife into him, but Jaemin knocked it out of his hand as they plummeted to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground and Renjun punched him over and over as Jaemin sobbed in agony. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Renjun screamed in his face as Jaemin thrashed under him. 

“Why did you kill him?” He slouched over, sobbing as he gripped onto Jaemin’s shoulders. Jaemin pulled him down into a kiss, a mixture of tears and sweat running down their faces. 

“Renjun… Renjun.” Jaemin whispered against his lips to soothe him and Renjun’s breathing slowed. 

“I loved you. How could you…” He slumped against Jaemin’s body and Jaemin rubbed his back. 

"I won't hurt you. I love you Renjun. I love you so much. When you pushed me away, I was so hurt. I don't know what's happening to me. But I saw you with Yukhei. Something came over me, I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry." 

Renjun held onto Jaemin, sobs shaking his body. He pulled back and looked into Jaemin's eyes. He was frightened, guilty, upset. He was the Jaemin Renjun fell in love with. 

Police sirens rang through the windows and Renjun's breath hitched. "The neighbors… We need to go." He rolled off of Jaemin and helped him to his feet.

Hand in hand, they ran out of the house, into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I wanted to post it for halloween, but the ending(s) took me so long to figure out. I wanted it to be perfect and i honestly really like how it came out!! 
> 
> which ending do you prefer?


End file.
